Los Modernos Romeo & Julieta
by Vivis99
Summary: Esta historia es muy diferente a la original... Hay una rivalidad en la escuela Verona, que perdurara para siempre o eso se cree, ya que hay un amorío clandestino entre un Star-power (Montesco) y una Pock-darck (Capuleto),en una fiesta de disfraces... pasen y leean los que quieran
1. Prologó

Los Modernos Romeo & Julieta

Holiguiiss mi gente... esta historia se me vino a la cabeza por razones de leer otros fics...Este fic. va dedicado a **Cami38**.. bueno vamos por ello... Este fic esta hecho por humor y amor Vallartense, Jalisciense y Mexicano... que lo disfruten *-*

* * *

_**Chapter-1:Prologó**_

* * *

**Finn Mertens:**Un chico normal de 16 años, con cabellera rubia, ojos color celeste, piel blanca, su personalidad es divertido y gracioso, no olvidemos lo guapo que es. Sus padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico al cumplir 3, fue adoptado por un hombre llamado Joshua y una mujer llamada Margaret, ellos murieron cuando el cumplió 11, y se quedo con su hermano Jake y reciben una pensión del gobierno para mantenerse. Él, al igual que su hermano son parte de grupo social Star-power (Montesco) de la escuela Verona.

**Nicolet Lariza Petrikov:**Una chica de 15 años, con una cabellera hasta la cintura de color café obscuro, ojos cafés obscuros, piel morena clara, su personalidad es ruda, pero aun tiene sentimientos muy sencibles, y es una chica muy atractiva. Su madre murió cuando nació, su padre Simon la dejo con un amigo, ya que se fue a U.S.A. para mantener a su hija, regresa por ella al cumplir los 12 y se van a vivir a U.S.A. Ella es parte de el grupo social Pock-darck (Capuleto) en la escuela Verona.

**Star-power:**Es un grupo social esta compuestos con los chicos populares, capitanes de equipos, porristas, etc... Ellos tienen una rivalidad entre los Pock-darck. Sus actividades entre si, son:los partidos. Sus pasiones son: dicen los perfectos que son.

**Pock-darck:**Es un grupo social esta compuesto por fanáticos de las motos, shakeboards, animes, etc... Ellos tienen una rivalidad entre los Star-power. Sus actividades entre si, son: las reuniones secretas. Sus pasiones son:hacer la vida imposible a los Star-power.

**Star-powers **y **Pock-darck ** su rivalidad perdurara para siempre o eso es lo que se cree, antes que un amorío entre un **Star-power **y una **Pock-darck **tienen una relación clandestina.

* * *

Vivis:¿Reviews?

Vero:Este fic va ser muy...

Vivis: Lindo lo se *-*...

Vero:¿Te sientes bien, Vivis?...

Vivis:Oh no! me en convertido en una clon tuya...

Vero y Vivis:Dejen REVIEWS


	2. El partido y la invitación

Los Modernos Romeo & Julieta

**Jake:**Ojos color miel, cabello castaño claro y piel un poco más morena que la de Finn.

**Candy(Dulce Pricensa):**Cabello rosa que casi parece pelirrojo, ojos rosas y piel blanca.

**Faviola(Pricensa Flama):**Pelirroja, ojos escarlata y piel blanca.

**Constancia(Pricensa Anillo de Compromiso):**Morado claro teñido, ojos azules y piel blanca.

**Grabiela(Princesa Grumosa):**Pelo negro, ojos morados y piel bronceado artificial(esta un poquis gordita :3).

**Holly(Princesa Musculosa):**Pelo rubio teñido, ojos verdes y piel bronceada artificial.

**Carmen:**Pelo castaño claro con algunos delgados rayos rubios, ojos grises y piel güera.

**Gonner:**Pelo negro, ojos naranjas y piel morena por la playa.

**Mentón ( Mentita):**El antes fue un _**Pock-darck, **_ahora es un agente secreto de su grupo. Pelo blanco con rayos rojos, piel pálida y ojos rojos.

**Marcelinne:**Cabello negro, ojos verdes y piel pálida.

Espero que eso les explique como son en humanos... Este fic. esta hecho de humo y amor Vallartense, Jalisciense y Mexicano... que lo disfruten :D

* * *

_**Chapter-2:El partido y la invitación**_

* * *

_**Finn**_

Me llamo Finn Meterns, esta es la historia de como mi amorío clandestino casi destruye la preparatoria, bueno yo voy a narrar este Chapter, así que calladitos, todo empezó una mañana común, pero no tan común, iba a ver un partido de volly-ball femenil, mi hermano Jake y yo íbamos animar a la chica que me gustaba desde ese entonces, había roto con Faviola, y esta muy enamorado de Candy:

**:Jake ¿contra quienes juegan?**

**Jake:**puso cara fea**-Ves abajo de las gradas, ahí están los **_**Pock-darcks, **_**su equipo de liga femenil "jugara"-**enroscó los dedos al decir jugara, porque al igual que todo el mundo, sabemos que los **Pock-darcks** no son muy deportivos.

Llegaron nuestro grupo Candy tenia una playera rosa, un short rosa mexicano y unos tenis blancos, su grupo estaba conformado por: Faviola, Constancia, Grabiela y Holly. Después llegaron las **Pock-darcks**, no recuerdo muy bien el resto del equipo, pero si recuerdo a su capitana, cabello café obscuro amarrado en una con la caballo, cachucha verde, playera pegada tenia el dibujo de un animado de Hora de Aventura, nunca le entendí a esa serie, creo se llama ¿Jack el Perro?, short café, calcetas de colores blanco, negro y verde, largas casi llegando al short, converse negros botines y traía unos guantes medios negros, me quede mirándola mucho tiempo, empezó el partido y el marcador después de un rato era **Sp-**3 y **Pd-**6:

**Candy:**anotaron otro punto el equipo contrario**-Hey, Tu, PERRA, NO PODRAN CON NOSOTRAS-**eso se lo dijo a la chica de cola de caballo.

**X:PUTA, tengo un nombre y es Nico, y si quieres una PERRA, lo haría con gusto, pero entonces les ganaria y tu equipo me apoyaría, así...-**Sus ojos expresaba una hermosura divina, su ca... en que estoy pensando, ella es una **Pock-darck,** y yo soy un **Star-power.**

**Candy:Quiero verlo-**su tono era de desafío.

Lo que me sorprendió y lo que no puedo borrar de la mente, es que Nico fue por una botella de agua, se quito la cachucha, tomo agua, y el resto se lo hecho en la espalda, mojando su playera, después tiro la botella hacia un bote de basura, se quito la playera lentamente, todos los _**Pock-darcks **_chiflaban de la escena erotica o ahullaban como lobos, solo dejo a la vista un top deportivo negro, dejando al descubierto su cintura seductora y vientre plano, no lo voy a negar nuestro grupo la miraba atentamente sin prestar atención a Candy, se puso de nuevo la cachucha verde y anoto otro punto ganando el partido, se puso de nuevo su playera y se fue sin más.

* * *

Me llamaron para una reunión, nuestro líder era Candy:

**Candy:Bueno, todos sabemos que por primera vez en 10 años de esta sociedad, hemos sido vencidos en un partido de volly-ball, por unas **_**Pock-darcks-**_empezaron todos a murmurar, pero ella con su martillo puso en fin al rudio-¡**Orden en la sala! Finn, quiero que tu y Jake arruinen el especial de películas de esas Perras-**yo al igual que mi hermano nos paramos como soldados y saludamos de frente y fuimos rumbo a la funcicon de cine, que se daría en la sala cinematográfica.

* * *

Después de media hora, la sala cinematográfica, se lleno de gritos, habíamos puesto votes de pintura enbarrando a todos con eso, y los primeros hombres que salieran les quitarimos los pantalones, dejándolos en boxers, con una aparato que hizo Candy, llego la primera prenda, lo agarra, pero me sorprendí al ver que se trataba de un short corto color café, entonces me di cuenta que era un short femenino:

**Nico:Cuando encuentre al desgracio que nos arruino el receso cinematográfico, SE LAS VERA CONMIGO POR ENBARRARME DE PINTURA AZUL-**grito frenética con la playera verde y su piel morena claro manchada de azul.

**X:Calmate Nico...-**se sonrojo.

**Nico:No puedo, arruinaron mi chaqueta negra favorita y mi gorro verde también, no lo entiendes Carmen...-**

**Carmen:Nico, no se como decírtelo, pero mira abajo-**dijo un poco vergonzosa.

La morena miro abajo y no traía su short solo unas panntis negras muy sexys, se sonrojo y miro a ambos lados y me vio a mi con el short en las manos, vi como un aura negra y furiosa se acercaba a mi y me tacleo dejandonos en una posicion que a mi me gustaría estar así por horas, ella sobre mi, sentada cerca de mi entrepierna, pero eso no duro mucho me puso boca abajo y me hizo una llave:

**:SUELTAME, JAKE AYUDA...-**no se encontraba en ningún lado, al ver de que chica era el short, se fue corriendo vaya hermano que tengo.

**Nico:Dame mi short, Estúpido Pervertido **_**Star-power, **_**¡Dame eso!-**me quito de las manos su short y me dio una paliza en el trasero y me fui corriendo, aunque solo heche un vistazo como se ponía el short.

* * *

Al llegar al punto de reencuentro con mi hermano, le hice un regañada por abandonarme, el me explico que Candy haría una fiesta de mascaras en su casa y que todos los _**Star-powers **_ estaban invitados:

**Jake:Es tu oportunidad de conquistarla-**dijo acomodándose la camisa amarilla y sacudiéndose la playera blanca, además traía un pantalón negro y unos vanos blancos.

**:No lo se hermano, cosas pasan por mi cabeza en este mismo momento-**a que me refería hablaba de la morena que al parecer se llama Nico, pero ese es su apodo y a mi me gustaría saber su nombre real... pero Finn en que piensas.

**Jake:Vamos hermanito, quiero ir, y eso despejara tu mente y podrás pensar libremente-**dijo con sus manos en mis hombros.

**:Bien, iré-**no tan convencido.

* * *

En otro lugar una chica morena le arrebata un teléfono a un peli-negro:

**Nico:Gonner dame las fotos que tomaste cuando salí de la sala-**el peli-negro negó, pero ella le dio un rodillazo en el estomago soltando el teléfono y cayendo en las manos de la chica**-Gracias-**y con un click borró todas las fotos de ella en panntis.

**Gonner:Vamos Nicolet, como no aprovechar el momento-**con un tono seductor que me enferma al hablarle a ella.

**Nico:Cierra el pico Gonner, tenemos que notificar a esto a "Vampire Queen"-**se dirigió a un aula seguida por Carmen y Gonner, toco la puerta con el ritmo de el opening de Hora de Aventura y se abrió, entraron y se inclinaron**-"Vampire Queen" aun profanado nuestro santuario cinematográfico y me hecho el ridículo...**

**"Vampire Queen":Silencio hermana Nico, he oído suficiente, lo bastante como planear nuestro desquite, mañana en la noche habrá una fiesta de máscaras, quiero que Tu, el hermano Gonner y la hermana Carmen vayan a esa fiesta, sera el momento de hechar a perder su ceremonia y triunfar-**cerro el puño al decir lo ultimo.

**Gonner:Pero ¿como entrar?, su familia tiene morada rica y pondrá gigantes guardianes...**

**"Vampire Queen":Se te olvida que nosotros tenemos un espía entre ellos, fingiendo ser uno de ellos, cuando en realidad es uno de nosotros y siempre lo será, vayan con Mentón para que les de invitaciones y caigan con lo planeado-**dijo sin mas demoras.

**Nico:Ok, solo tengo algo que decir... me gusta como decoraste el lugar Marcelinne, parece un aposento hindú siniestro-**dijo con una sonrisa haciendo caer para atrás a Gonner y Carmen.

**Marcelinne:Gracias Nico, digo... acuerdate lacalla mortal, no se pronuncia mi verdadero nombre-**primero feliz y luego enojada.

Salen de ese lugar a buscar a Menton.

* * *

Vivis:DEJEN REVIEWS POR UN CA*Vero le tapa la boca a Vivis*

Vero:Lo que pasa es que se desespera mucho *le quita la mano de la boca*

Vivis:*se pone en posición fetal y braza sus piernas* No hay reviews, no hay reviews, no hay *se menea y se chupa el pulgar*...

Vero:*mira a Vivis con una gota anime* bueno dejen reviews, se los suplico...


End file.
